Through Your Skin
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: The things you didn't see during those two days at the Boards.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's not even ask where this came from, OK? I was really just bored and listening to music and this came to mind. It's kind of inspired by the song "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men, you should really listen to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the fingers that wrote this.**

* * *

"Hey, it's OK." She tries her best to reassure him, biting her lip while she stares down at his mouth. Her eyes flicker back up to his eyes and she smiles, "Really." She's never really been sure of anything in her entire life and, as much as she knows that she's going to regret this later on, she's sure that, right now, this is what she wants. She's sure that he is what she really wants.

And she really, _really_ wants him.

April barely has time to register anything more before he pulls her closer all of a sudden, his lips attacking hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and she finds her own weaving around his neck and tugging him tighter against her.

His tongue slips into her mouth before he starts to walk her around, backwards and through the doorway to her bedroom for the night. She hears the door slam and he pulls away briefly to look down at her for a second.

"What?" She asks, swallowing to try and catch her breath. Her face is flushed and she runs a hand through her hair nervously.

Jackson watches her, a look admiration and adore on his face, "Nothing." He tells her quietly, shaking his head again before he smiles down at her form, resting a hand on her waist and she breaths out.

He kisses her again and she regains her position, arms around his neck as she allows herself to wrap a leg around his waist.

She feels her back hit the mattress after a moment, her back colliding with the soft comforter. A mattress has never seemed so scary before, she notes. But it's not scary, it can't be. It won't be, because she's the one who made this choice. She's the one who decided that she wanted to make her way over to it, to lay down on it with someone.

She's the one who's making it seem scary, it's her own choice and she realizes that. But the feeling won't disappear and she pulls away from him, taking in a deep breath of air.

"April?" He stares down at her, his body hovering over her own. She's much tinier than him, he notices, and she seems afraid as though he's going to eat her or kill her or something dreadful. "If you-"

She stops him by placing a hand on his chest, closing her eyes for a second.

She needs to be sure, because they can't go back. He can't go back. He doesn't want her regretting it, he doesn't want her hating him for it. He doesn't want her hating herself over it. He doesn't want to hurt her, because she's his best friend and he doesn't want to risk their friendship.

It's one of the most important relationships in his life and she's one of the few people that matter most to him. He doesn't want to see her in pain, and he definitely doesn't want to be the cause of that pain.

The way he's looking at her really isn't helping her situation, she thinks. She doesn't know how to be sure when he's looking at her as though he's going to rip her apart, in a good way. In a _really_ good way. She kinds of wants him to, just to see what it'd be like.

"I'm fine." She tells him, unsure of whether she's reassuring him or herself.

Jackson doesn't seem to believe her but he'll go along with it for now until she stops him, only for the benefit of making her feel better. He knows that she's uncertain about this whole thing, and he doesn't want to rush her into anything, no matter how much he finds himself wanting her right now.

He's never really thought of her that way. He always thought that she was attractive, ever since they had met, but that's more simple fact than random observation. He's always considered her a good candidate for a lasting relationship, but he's always avoided the subject because she was his friend and it was strange to think about. He's sometimes thought about her naked (just for the sake of him being a guy), but he never really made much attention to her body whenever he saw her because she was his friend and it was weird to think about her way so he acted as though he hadn't thought of what she looked like naked, her soft pale skin and the shape of her curves.

It was all very weird and improper because she was his pure and virginal best friend, and he wasn't allowed to think of her like that. But now, now that she was making the first move, kissing him like she was doing to die and touching him almost inappropriately, he couldn't help but find all of those disrespectful thoughts about her and dirty things passing through his mind yet again. And now that she was asking him to be her first, to take away that part of her that she only has once, that she'd lose forever, he's not sure he can control his mentality, those badly forms ideas in his mind.

"It's OK." She repeats, her hands resting on his shoulders and he licks his lips before standing back up straight. She watches after him, propped up on her elbows with a small frown as he walks towards the door.

She suddenly feels stupid, those feelings of teenage rejection come rushing back and she almost cries. But she stops herself when she sees him flick the light switch, turning off the lights. It's probably better, she thinks. He locks the door and walks over to her bedside table, switching on lamp before returning in front of her.

The room is dim but she can perfectly make out his form with the light from the bedside and from the buildings outside the window. It's perfect, she thinks.

"You're sure about this?" He asks her again and she would laugh as his persistence if it wasn't for the fact that she finds it adorable and charming, the way he really seems to want to make sure that she's certain. She almost laughs when she remembers a conversation that she had over a year ago; maybe he was her Ben.

April nods, biting her bottom lip as she sits up straight on the bed. He runs a hand through her hair softly and she can't herself when her fingers find the first button of her top. He gently grasps her wrists and stops her before taking over the action, his own hands undoing her shirt and he doesn't break the contact, staring deeply down at her. She suddenly feels her face burning but she ignores her own smart senses and moves her hands to the bottom of his dark sweater.

She toys with the hem before slipping her hands underneath, the palm of her right hand tracing over his hips as she trails the other up his chest. She's always known that he was toned, that he was practically picture perfect but she can't help but blush under his gaze when she feels his hot skin beneath her hands. She figures it's pretty childish that she's never even done this before.

His hands travel down her arms before he grasps the edge of her top and slowly starts to pull it off. She removes her hands from him and raises her arms, gladly releasing her top. Jackson drops it on the floor just as she replaces her hands yet again, tugging his shirt off slowly.

He slips it off quickly, followed by the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. He rests a hand on her shoulder, caressing the strap of her bra as she places her hands on his belt, unbuckling it before it drops to the ground with the slightest clunk.

He unbuttons her jeans quickly before slipping them down her legs. Her bra straps fall down her shoulders and he leans down to kiss the soft skin that they covered to which she replies with a quiet moan, cupping a hand behind his neck.

Though she's still partly clothed, barely, she finds herself feeling very naked. Her bra's practically off and her underwear isn't doing much to cover her but she guesses that it doesn't matter because they'll be coming off soon, anyway.

He grabs her waist and urges her up towards the head of the bed and she shudders at the contact, her chest panting heavy breaths as she moves slowly. He makes his way over to her, hovering over her body, resting his hands beside her head to prop himself up.

She's never been this close to anybody before but she's not going to let it stop her.

She places both hands on his chest again, sliding one down to the top of his pants, her fingertips slipping just below that fine line that separates them. She glances up at him, a curious look on her face and she notices the way he seems tortured at her touch. "Can I...?" She voices and he finds himself nodding, contradicting whatever his mind was telling him.

She slips her hand below the line, and her fingers come in contact with him. She heavily breaths out and he groans aloud when she wraps a hand around him. She can't do this. Well, technically, she can. He can tell that she'd do a pretty good job, literally, but he doesn't want her to. Not because he doesn't want her touching him that way, not because he thinks she'll suck (pun none intended), but because it's her first time and he doesn't want to make her do anything that she isn't sure of. She has to experience things one step at a time, and this is no way to start.

He grabs her wrist from moving any more and stops her, his eyes catching the hurt expression on her face, "Did I-"

"No, you- Just- Let me do this." He requests and she nods after a second, slipping her hand away and resting it by her side. She feels foolish for a second until he reaches down to cup her face and kiss her softly. Maybe she didn't do anything wrong.

She's just incredibly new to this whole thing and she's not sure about any of it, about what to do or when to do it. But she realizes that she needs to take the big leap first, so she's going to let him take care of that because he seems determined to make it really, _really_ good.

He pushes his pants down his legs and somewhere down the close line they're only clothed by their underwear. His lips graze hers again before he trails his kisses down her jaw to her neck to her shoulders. He glances up at her to make sure that she's okay and notices the way that she's watching his every move, a desirous look in her eyes. Jackson smiles at her before taking her hands and raising them over her head, holding them in his grasp.

He finds his way back to her shoulder again, pushing her bra strap out of his way before he leads his kisses down towards her breasts, his tongue tracing over her cleavage. She moans out gracefully, keeping her hands firmly in place when he moves his own to her back to unclasp her bra. April arches her back to give him better access. He lightly pulls the item of clothing away from her body before resuming his place between his breasts and he kisses his way down her stomach. She ignores the fact that she's exposed when he comes in contact with her hips, his tongue licking and his lips blowing on the skin delicately. She practically cries out when he kisses the light skin just above the top of her lacy panties.

April sighs out a breath, remaining in place as she allows him to continue. It's incredibly insane, and maniacal, and amazing all at the same time and she wonders how she's never let herself do this before. She wonders why she's never let herself go, why she's never even come the slightest bit close to letting somebody touch her this way. The few people she's kissed, who've ever gotten the teeny tiniest bit close to this, she's somehow managed to put off or push away by doing something stupid or saying the wrong thing.

But, he's different, she knows. He's her best friend. He's not going to make her feel stupid, or meaningless, or anything degrading and embarrassing of the sort. He's _the_ safe choice. He's _her_ safe choice, and she figures that, she couldn't have chosen better.

He's her best friend and so, on some understandable level, she loves him. She loves him in the comforting and honest way, in the sense that he'll always be there for her and have her back to protect her whenever she needs it.

She assumes that this won't change much. As awful as it sounds, he's only doing her a favour. He's helping her out, encouraging her to discover new territory that she's never really made a fuss about. He's allowing her to experience something amazing, something that she won't forget any time soon, and possibly forever.

And Jackson doesn't want her to forget it either. He doesn't want this to mean nothing, he doesn't want to simply be her tester. He wants to be remembered as that guy, that really great _friend_ who did her the biggest favour ever. The word_ 'friend'_ almost seems foreign to him when he kisses her, because he's treating her like a lover, and nothing like a close acquaintance.

He's treating this like a love affair, and not like some foolish arrangement. And, though she may try to deny it, she's treating it like it's an act of kindness, rather than tainted adultery.

As much as it must be a big deal for her, and he guesses that it's pretty big, it's just as much a huge affair to him. He's never touched someone this intimately, affectionately and lovingly before, he's never really paid such close attention to the small details. His mind tells him that it must be because she's a virgin, and that's extremely new territory to him. She's never held such an untouched person before and it slowly starts to kill him that she wanted him.

He wants to be her first, and he knows that there's no going back now, definitely not, but he can't help but imagine the repercussions. Would she hate him? What if she could never look at him the same way ever again? What if they'd just fucked up their perfectly good friendship for one single night of passion and infatuation?

He doesn't want to lose her, he can't. He can't lost her, or her love as a friend, because she's one of the most important people around him and he can't picture his life without her in it.

Jackson ignores his brain in the moment, his thumbs hooking down the sides of her panties and he slips them down her legs at an intensely slow speed. She moves her hands down to her sides and closes her eyes as her chest heaves with short abundant breaths.

He makes his way back up to her face, his hands gripping her the sides of her waist gently as he rests his forehead against hers gingerly. "Are you okay?" He asks her quietly, his voice almost a whisper and she opens her eyes, finding him gazing directly at her. A small blush covers her cheeks and she smiles before biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah." April breathes.

She is, she does mean it. She knows that she's going to be okay, that it's going to be okay because it's _him_ and he'd never do anything to hurt her. At least, not something that was naturally set up to hurt for anybody that was doing it for the first time.

His blue eyes flicker down to her lips as he seems to contemplate something deeply and he licks his lips.

She realizes what he's doing and holds his shoulder comfortably with her hand. "Jackson, hey." She starts, her voice short of breath as she nuzzles her nose against his, "I'm alright." She assures him, pulling him closer and slipping a confident hand down his boxers. "Take them off."

Somewhere close behind, they both lie completely naked, her body in a comfortable position beneath his.

"April, if I-"

She cuts him off, pulling him against her tighter and she bends her legs up at his sides, clasping her heels behind him to bring his body closer towards hers.

April gasps faintly when she feels him against her entrance, and a hot shiver shoots through her body. She swallows a deep breath and nods her head, clasping her hands within his own and he lays them above her head. "OK."

Barely a second later, she feels herself tingling as he enters her, his body moving at the slowest speed above hers. It hurts like hell but she fights back the feeling, shifting her body to a slightly new position.

Jackson leans down to kiss her, the contact slow and wet. He pulls back when he hears her moan softly and she closes her eyes shut tight. He stops his vastly increasing speed and stares down at her face when she moans out in his mouth, "You okay?"

She doesn't respond for a second, her lips forming into an oval as she pants. She shakes her head after a moment, pulling him closer to meet his lips sloppily.

She can do this, she wants to.

"D'you want me to stop?" He asks her worriedly, a small frown on his face at her expression.

April smiles up at him, kissing him again as she whispers against his lips, "No."

He can't help but find her sudden new confidence and persistence to continue completely attractive, no matter how fucked up that seemed. He guesses that she finds it aggravating, the way he keeps asking for her to confirm that she's okay, that she's satisfied and comfortable, and perfectly fine with what they're doing.

Jackson finds his back hit the mattress as she switches them over, taking sudden control of the situation. She cups his face in her hands and presses her lips to his roughly as she starts to move her body again, riding against him. He can't help it when one of his hands slips towards her behind, the other sliding down between them against her centre.

After some time, she slowly stops her movements as her body shivers, letting her lips kiss his own one last time messily and he slips his tongue out of her mouth when she falls down and collapses to his side.

Her chest pants heavily for a minute or so.

"OK." He begins with a slight chuckle, "That was really great." He tells her honestly and she can't help but agree with a small giggle. "You were great. I mean you were..."

It wasn't that he was expecting her to suck, he wasn't. In fact, he'd imagined her to be the complete opposite of a train wreck. And she had, she had been great, he wasn't kidding.

She has a smile on her face but he can't tell if it's a good thing so he dares himself to ask her truthfully, "You glad we did that?"

He's not sure he can bare it if she says no, because that would mean that they'd lost absolutely everything. That they'd lost their friendship, that she'd lost herself for nothing, that she could later call it just a good romp in the sheets with that guy who used to be her best friend.

It takes her a few seconds to respond, the smallest hint of a frown on her face as she breathes out deeply, out of breath, "Yeah."

He rests himself up beside her, an adoring look on his face as he stares down at her, "So, you're OK?" He asks her yet again, watching the way she rolls her head a few times, clear daze written across her face.

April smiles, "I'm fine I'm just- My gosh." Her eyes show some form of disbelief and aftershock, and she lets her hand fall down at the side of her head carelessly.

It's his main concern to make sure that she's fine, that she's not regretting anything.

He tries his best to ignore the way she stares up at the ceiling, swallowing the lump in her throat dryly as if she's questioning herself. "We should get some sleep." She suggests.

Jackson throws himself back down beside her with a smile, "Yeah, I should get some sleep." His expression fades after a short while, instead replaced by a look of confusion, "Here, or...?"

She shakes her head with a crease of the eyebrows, "Yeah, yeah." She tells him first, following her words by something entirely different, "Or- Or you could... go."

It gets awkward incredibly fast and he frowns at her words.

"Don't you have to get your pencil?" She reminds him, and he's not sure of what she's doing.

He laughs for a second, knowing deep down that there was nothing funny about it, "It's the middle of the night." He quips. He doesn't want to leave her bedside, he doesn't want to leave her alone after that, he doesn't want to imagine her curled up alone in bed alone thinking about what they'd just done. He glances at her and she laughs as well. He is that guy, though. He'll do whatever she wants and, right now, she clearly wants to be alone. So, he'll go if she wants him too, he'll go if it'll make her feel better, if it'll help her sleep at night, no matter how much it pains him to leave her alone like this, "But you know what, I could go if you want. Yeah, you know what, I'll go, and get some sleep."

He props himself up again, this time a much more careful and worried look on his face.

"You sure you're OK?" He whispers a last time before he leaves, and she carefully watches the entity of his face from his eyes to his lips as he tries to find it in himself to leave her.

Her voice breaks as she responds because she realizes that maybe she doesn't want him to go. But she doesn't want to seem clingy and needy so she won't ask. "I'm great."

He can't help but feel some sort of guilt over leaving her but he pushes it to the back of his mind and smiles, a true smile on his face as he lays eyes on her, clear adoration apparent. "I'll see you, tomorrow." He tells her finally, unable to stop himself from grinning down at her. He figures that she probably didn't expect a goodnight kiss but he can't help it so he leans down and kisses her softly, her lips slowly parting as he traces his thumb over her chin lovingly.

Jackson pulls away and shakes his head softly as he gets up from the bed, carrying the edge of the sheet with him until he reaches his boxers.

She watches him leave the bed, slowly redressing, biting her lip with a visible look of disgrace on her face.

April sighs out, glancing up at the ceiling and she suddenly remembers her Church, and her faith, and the true reason as to why she had waited so long to begin with.

Oh, _God_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the fingers that wrote this.**

* * *

"What am I? I'm the guy that made you break your promise to Jesus? I am not that guy! OK? That guy is gross! And it's all very unbecoming, especially for an Avery!" He exclaims, throwing his hands about with a frown as he paces the room.

April gaps at him with a shocked chuckle, "What?!" She laughs as she watches him, "Are you seriously comparing breaking my promise to _Jesus_ with putting a _tiny_ _dent_ in your family crest?!"

She speaks her words carefully so he understands her surprise at his remark.

He sighs, shaking his head and closing his eyes briefly, "You're right. You're right, and I'm sorry."

He's sorry. He's sorry for so many things. He's sorry for making her lose control of herself, he's sorry for making her freak out during the most important exam of her life. He's sorry for making her hate him, because that's clearly how she feels right now.

"It's just- My mom is the examiner in the room right next to mine, and she's throwing me-" He doesn't catch the way she sends him a sympathetic look, "I know, it's stupid. I'm worried about my mom, and what she's going to think if I fail."

Her eyes follow him with wanting as he walks around, finally leaning his back against one of the stall doors.

"God, no, Jackson. That's not stupid." She shakes her head, trying the best she can to not make her expression seem too pitiful. "That's the most important relationship of your life." She reminds him, resting her hands back on the counter behind her.

He bites his lip slightly, tilting his head as he watches her. He can't help but want to correct her. It was one of the most important contacts of his life, but not the only one.

It's only when he really thinks about it that he realizes that he's not even sure if they still have their relationship any more, or if it'd blown up in the last twelve hours.

April sighs, picking her head up after momentarily staring down at the tiled floor. "The problem isn't that I broke my promise, that's not the problem." She shakes her head again, "The problem..." She starts, cutting herself off for a second as she thinks up her words, "The problem is-"

She bites her lower lip as she trails her words, her hair swirling as she continues to move her head negatively and slowly, her brown eyes catching his blue ones dangerously.

"That it felt good." Jackson finishes for her, the faintest look of admiration appearing on his face.

She's sending him that look again, the same one that made him question his self-control, his brain and his sexual desire towards her.

It re-emerges again and the ways she bites her lip while puckering her mouth and sticking her chest out definitely aren't helping his situation, nor his guilt.

"I shouldn't have... taken advantage." He shakes his head as he swallows, staring across at her, trying to control his need to touch her. "We should- We should go." He suggests, slowly making his way toward the door. He has to get out of there, to leave the men's room before he does something that he's positive they'll both regret immensely for diverse reasons.

She snickers, mouth open wide as she retorts, "Taken advantage..." April frowns slightly when he places his hand on the doorknob, threatening to turn it and she feels the compulsive need to stop him from leaving, "I kissed you, remember?" She reminds him achingly and he stops his hand on the handle, instead turning back to face her apprehensively.

April turns her head to the side to look at him, an amused smirk toying on her lips as he replies,

"Yeah... but I kissed you back."

Jackson's not sure if he pronounces his words with tension because he's remembering the night before, or simply because he's trying to stop recent history from repeating itself, for her sake.

He's wouldn't complain, but he can't drag the guilt around with him that she can't take it. He's not being arrogant, he's being honest and reasonable. She can't take it, can't take him, because she's incredibly new to this entire thing and he's not sure that she would be able to handle the aftermath, partially because she's not doing such a great job of it as it is.

"Yeah, but then I unbuttoned your shirt." She bites her lips and the corners of her mouth curl upwards, creating a devilish smirk.

It takes him a short second to realize that he wasn't wearing a buttoned-up shirt the night before and that she's speaking in the present form.

He can't help but reply back, because there are so many things that he can imagine doing to her. And, if she wants to play this game, then he'll gladly join in. He tried being the nice guy, the friend who doesn't want to hurt her faith and beliefs, but he's giving up because she clearly doesn't want that. His brain makes a note to ignore its right senses, instead taking the path that will, most likely, make him corrupt himself.

"Yeah, and then I..." He begins, taking an instant to lick his lips as he admires her legs, his eyes trailing over her body carefully, "pulled up that skirt."

She leans her head down slightly, "But then I kissed your neck."

She knows what she's doing, she's fully aware of her actions. She's acknowledged the consequences, she's allowed her mind to reel over the moral sanction, the unholy end to this.

He smirks, finally and fully giving into this whole thing, mainly because he can't find it in himself to stop her. Now that he's seen her that way, naked with sweat and aching beneath him, he can't go back. He can't picture her as his shy and irritable best friend that he knew before. He can only imagine the different side of her, the more confident and stronger side. The, dare he say it, dirt side of her.

And if she wants that, then he'll go with it.

And so, he can't help it when he gazes at her with a smirk as she leans back against the counter, and he turns the lock of the door in his hand, guaranteeing their isolation from others, making sure that they were alone.

Jackson slowly walks over to her, watching her hotly and carefully as she fidgets, straightening her body as he steps in front of her,

"Yeah. And then, I took off your shirt."

She admires his face longingly and he places his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. "But then I unbuckled your belt."

His hands slide up to her waist and she pulls herself up straight, attentively scanning his face, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. He's staring down at her so intensely and passionately that she only just realizes what she's gotten herself into. But it's OK, she thinks, because she wanted this, and she wanted him.

"Yeah... and then," He stops himself momentarily, pressing his forehead against hers hungrily. She wonders what he's going to do next and what, as corny and unjust as it may sound, he wants to do to her.

She's never been this closer to anybody else before, she's never had anybody talk dirty to her. But it was hot, in a really weird way that she'd never pictured herself imagining.

"I slipped my hand up your back." He does as he says, and her hands slide down her sides, gathering the bottom of her tight skirt as she tugs it up, the material riding higher up her thighs. It doesn't help that it's so tight and she can feel herself impatiently anticipating what's to come.

April tilts her head up a little with a smile, pressing her nose against his as she traces her hands over his chest gently, "Then... I wrapped my arms around your neck." She can feel her chest pounding, the beats of her heart multiplying as she copies her words. She grasps the collar of his shirt in her hands tightly as she draws him nearer before clasping her hands together behind his neck.

He fixes her eyes, sliding his hands up her waist to the sides of her breasts. She suddenly feels her body being pulled up, and her bottom hits the edge of the sink. For an honest second, she feels her heart stop and the way she can feel his breath against hers is slowly killing her.

"And then I..."

Jackson focuses on her lips, noticing the knowing smile on her face. He smirks back, gazing into her eyes. He knows exactly what it's going to do to her and she cups the base of his neck for a second before her hands slide down his chest again.

"Then you..."

Her breath is shaky and she squirms warmly against him.

"Then I..."

He leans closer, his lips practically brushing against hers, and she can't handle it anymore. She needs him, she needs _this_. April opens her mouth expectantly, her fingers pulling on his suit with need. She needs this, she needs _hi__m_.

He bites his lip, the evoked expression on his face visible as he beams down at her pink lips. It's only when she tugs him closer by the collar that he finally gives in, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

She needs _him_, she needs _this_.

Her arms wrap back around his neck again as she pulls him against her body, her legs tying around his. He slips a hand down her back again, cupping her bottom and she trails her hands down his back.

His face is amazing, the taste of his mouth is amazing and she wonders, for a second time, how she's never let herself experience this before. He's amazing and, in that moment, she needs him like oxygen. She can't get enough of his face, his lips, his touch.

His arm wraps around her waist and he unexpectedly picks her up, his other arm trailing at his side as he walks them away from the sink. She cups the back of his neck with one hand, the other slipping away to shut the door eagerly as he leads her into a stall.

April ignores the fact that it may have been easier to just do it over the side of the sink, but the clean-freak inside is telling her that it's disgusting and, as much as doing it over a toilet isn't any better, it is, for some twisted and insane reason. She lets the feeling slide, her feet abruptly meeting the floor.

She wonders what he's doing until he slips off his jacket and loosens his tie, before pulling her closer by the waist and hauls her white vest over her head swiftly. The clothes drop onto the ground and she quickly unbuckles his belt and yanks down the zip of his pants.

She's taken aback when he holds her waist in his grasp, positioning her up the wall beside them. His hands hook under her knees and she pulls her legs up at his sides, wrapping them around his midsection. His fingertips cup the back of her neck softly, bringing her face down to his again. His rugged and wanton kiss trace down the side of her neck as his other hand runs up the side of her body, mildly grazing her right breast.

Moaning out against him, she places her hands onto his shoulders hard, digging her fingertips into his shoulder blades when he kisses down her chest, simultaneously grasping the edges of her skirt. He lets go of her curves that he's finding himself to love and briskly gathers the tight material, riding it up her legs until it rests on her hips in a heap.

She pants when Jackson leans closer to her face, pressing soft kisses on the side of her neck as he whispers in her ear, "Then I..." She bites her lip, her head throwing back against the wall, "took off..." His tongue swirls against the base of her neck before he finishes his sentence, "your underwear."

April whimpers against him, closing her eyes to miss the smirk that passes over his face.

She shouldn't be enjoying this, she should be condemning it. But she is, she's enjoying it so much that when his fingers slip down the sides of her panties and he pulls them down her legs, Jesus, and all of the unholy sins that she's committing, are the last of her worries.

All of a sudden, his pants are down and she's in ecstasy, her body moving in rapid motions against his own.

She doesn't know how this happened. Well, she does.

She should be taking her Boards, passing the biggest exam of her life, and creating a better future and career for herself.

Instead, she finds herself having a sick and quick dirty rampage with her best friend in the men's bathroom of the same hotel where she's meant to be taking said exam.

April rests her head against his shoulder as he pounds into her one last time, her inner walls tightening around him before he slips out. Her voice is shaky and she swallows a dry breath, "Wow."

"Yeah." He echoes her single word after a second, resting his hands on the wall beside her head.

He smiles at her with a smile, tentatively leaning down to kiss her lips softly. It reminds her of the night before, the way he'd been so caring, during and afterwards.

It makes her think as to how she went from being the Virgin Mary, less than twenty-four hours ago, to the kind of person that hooks up in the men's restroom.

"We should go." She tells him, running a hand through her hair as she stares at him, biting her lip to stop herself from touching him again.

She hates how it's only after the actual sex that she feels guilty, that she feels as though she's disrespected her family and God.

Jackson nods after a moment, stepping away from her to collect his clothes off of the floor. She pulls her skirt back down and thanks him when he hands her the vest, and she tucks it into her skirt.

Within two minutes they're re-dressed, standing beside the door to leave the bathroom.

He opens the lock, but keeps his hand on the handle, "Are you okay?"

She kinds of hates him for making her love him for being so damn considerate and caring, "I'm great."

They step outside of the room, each with different thoughts rushing in their minds. While one wants to talk about the things that he's feeling, she's only wondering if she's betrayed God for the second time in her life.


End file.
